His song is ending
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: "Is the mighty Thor ... getting sentimental in my last moments?" Loki laughed, but it ended in a miserable cough./ Movieverse, no slash, rated T to be sure. WARNING: Character Death!/


_What if the Avengers had won? What if they defeated Loki? _

**WARNING: Character death! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, Thor or The Avengers. All belongs to Marvel and Disney.

A/N: I'm german and this story hasn't been beta'ed, so I excuse for further mistakes. (Does anybody want to be my beta? ;D)

* * *

_~ His song is ending ~_

Everything was destruction and in the middle of it Loki stood on a rooftop, smiling at his work.

Soon the mortals would realise that he would only make their pathetic lives better and then they would all worship him as the god he was. Personally, he thought that this whole 'Run-away-The-Avengers-will-save-us' thing was just wasting time because in the end they would kneel and he would be their king. Loki heard a loud crash just beside him and he grabbed his staff and turned around.

This big green dumb _thing _was right before him, staring at him. Loki could still remember their last encounter. "What is is with you and the other _Avengers_? Don't you think that's getting a bit old? You know, you've been fighting me for days now and still haven't impressed me in any way, so I think the best thing would be if you just give up and...-" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Hulk had grabbed him by his legs, tossing him around.

"Let go of me, you dumb creature!" Loki hissed. "Hulk, end this!" was his answer as he threw him into the next building. Loki gasped in pain when he hit the ground of the building. He tried to move but every movement was hurting as hell. He tried to breathe calmly and concentrate on his magic to heal the greatest damage. It worked, but very slowly and it wasn't really effective. He had to have a proper talk with Bruce, when he's better.

Slowly, he got up and hissed through clenched teeth as a sharp pain went through his whole body. He couldn't concentrate enough to make the pain go away and he could barely stand. He staggered and coughed blood but at least he stood on his feet.

Step by step he made his way towards to crashed side of the building, trembling and sweating. Every single breath hurt and he could barely keep his eyes open. Soon, he reached the outside of the bulding but as he stepped out into the daylight he heard somebody scream "Fire!" and the next thing he could feel was getting shot at.

Dozens of soldiers were standing around the crashed building, shooting at him. "How dare you shoot at a god! I am ... Loki... and... I... am..." He lost more and more of his power and soon he could feel the ground beneath his broken body. But they were still shooting at him. Why didn't they stop? Didn't they see? He was broken, he couldn't move, barely breathe. Were they trying to kill him? Loki's thoughts stopped for a second.

_Maybe... Maybe that was exactly what they were trying to do. _He'd always thought, they were just running away, trying to fight him so he would leave but he never thought that they actually wanted to kill him. He was only trying to help them, they _needed _him. They were made to be ruled. He coughed again and his breath rattled in his chest. He closed his eyes but could still feel every single bullet, hurting him again and again. "STOP THAT!"

Loki gathered enough power to open his eyes again. Just to see his glorious brother running towards him. The mighty Thor, always the hero. "Loki! Brother, speak to me!" Thor's eyes were wet as he kneeled down beside him. "I... am..." Loki coughed blood. "...not your... brother." The shadow of a smile appeared on his face.

"We may not be brothers by blood but you will always be my little brother, Loki. Never forget that. And now you will stand up and come back to Asgard with me, okay?" Thor's voice was trembling and his question sounded more like a plea. "Is the mighty Thor ... getting sentimental in my last moments?" Loki laughed, but it ended in a miserable cough.

"These aren't your last moments, brother! You will not die here, I will not let that happen!" A single tear escaped Thor's eye and rolled down his cheek as he took hold of Loki's cold hand. "You can... be happy now... You got... what you...wanted." -

"What? Loki, I never wanted to kill you! I wanted to convince you that your actions are wrong! I wanted... I wanted to take you home." Loki could see the other Avengers approaching.

They stood there, watching and waiting. "Well... I guess... you're the only one... Obviously... your friends here... have another opinion..." Suddenly Loki's grip tightened around his brother's hand as he coughed again. His whole body was shaking with pain and Thor could only sit there and watch his brother dying.

Tears flowed down his face as Loki's breathing finally became calm again. His face was even paler than usually and his green eyes had a terrified look. "Brother... I'm scared..." Loki whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm here, Loki. I am here. And I will never ever leave you alone again." Thor bit down on his lips until he could taste blood in his mouth. This can't be real. Please don't let this be true. His brother couldn't be dying here. Loki's breathing became ponderous and his eyes fluttered.

"No... Please don't leave me Loki..." Thor cried silently. "Thor... I... am... sorry... I never... wanted... any of this... to happen... Never forget... that... I... love...-" He never got the chance to finish his sentence. The trickster took one last deep breath and closed his eyes. Another last tear rolled down his cheek and Thor wiped it away. He hugged his brother and cried into his raven-black hair. It was over. Everything was over.

Everything was destruction and in the middle of it Thor sat, crying over his dead brother.

* * *

Please leave a comment, it would make my day! (:


End file.
